A messed up, sad love story
by awesome scones
Summary: Lovina and Antonio just wanted to go on a joyride in the afternoon sun. Things don't always go as planed though. Human!au, fem!roma/Spain. T for language.


Driving in the sun, feeling the wind on their faces, nothing could go wrong.

Antonio pressed the accelerator slowly, slowly gaining speed. he called over his shoulder "hey... Lovina.. Can you get this helmet of me? It's bugging me."

Questionably Lovina asked "why?"

"Just please..?"

Sighing she removed the helmet, but not knowing what to do with it she put it in her own head instead. "Hey can you slow down?" She asked.

Antonio instead hesitantly asked "hey.. Lovi?"

"Yea..?" She replied not knowing why he didn't answer her question.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, you bastard. Wh-" she was cut off by Antonio "just say it. Say you love me."

"I love you...?"

"Say it like you mean it.."

"I love you."

After that a few moments of an awkward silence settled. That is until Lovina broke it "Antonio? Why did you ask me If I love you?"

Antonio didn't answer. Instead tears filled his eyes. "I love you Lovina. I just want you to know. And I wants to know if you felt the same."

They settled in silence. Though this time it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable. Lovina closed he eyes for a moment, but she sharply opened them as the motorcycle took a sharp turn.

The last thing she heard was the sound of breaking glass before everything went black.

(( Σ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉ line break))

Lovina sat up. She was no longer on the motorcycle and was no longer anywhere near Antonio. She took in her surroundings. This building. She's been her far too many times not to know why it was. White sheets, white beds. Fake plant, little window. She was in the hospital.

Soon the doctor came in looking solemn. She knew something was wrong. "Ma'am.." He began, " you have been in a motorcycle accident."

Her mind was racing "where is Antonio?" She asked.

"We had our be-"

"Don't give me that bull shit! Where is Antonio?!" She yelled

"I am sorry... He's... Gone."

The one answer. The one answer she didn't want to hear. The one answer she knew was true.

"Apparently, about half way through the trip, the breaks broke and to avoid hitting a pedestrian, he swerved."

She went silent. "You have visitors. I'll tell them your up." With that the doctor left.

(( Σ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉ line break))

A few months has passed and Lovina was finally ready to go see Antonio. She hopped out of the van and searched the graveyard looking at every grave.

After 2 minutes of looking, she found it. His grave was in the shape of a cross. It read; "here lies Antonio. He will be loved and missed, but will never leave our hearts. R.I.P"

She gave a small, sad smile. "Antonio.." She said softly.

Feliciana, Ludwig, and Gilbert walked up behind her and gets their respects. She turned to look at their faces.

Gilbert looked on the verge if tears. This was one of his best friends.

Ludwig didn't show much emotion, but Lovina could tell he have sympathy for his brother an her lose.

Feliciana she looked sad. Not in the depressed way. But the was a middle schooler looks after a break up. Not the teary sobbing, but you can see in the eyes that their is still some pain.

Lovina turned and faced the grave. The grave that held the lifeless body of her mentor, friend, protector, provider. But the thing that hurt her the most, this is where the lifeless body of her fiancé laid.

The day before this all happened, Antonio proposed. It made her so happy, so much joy. But that's over now.

A few tears slowly slid down her cheeks. All because, she took the helmet. What is she let him have it on? He would still be alive.

More tears slid and she sunk to the ground. Gilbert left to cry in the van, Ludwig followed him. Feliciana stayed, although she kept a distance, Lovina was happy she stayed.

Lovina buried her head in her hands and let all the tears out. She curved her body and cried in the fatal position. Her life was crumbling away.

Memorise flashed through her mind. The ways he made her feel like no one else could. The way he could smile and her anger would leave, like a demon during an exorcism. "Antonio! Why?! Dips mio! WHY?!" She screamed in the sky.

Her fist pounded the ground "why, why, why!? Te amo! Come back!" The tears were coming down like rain. Heavy. She faced the grave, and that smile came back. The sad, small smile. "Please.. Come back..." The tears slowed, but blurred her vision " you promised you wouldn't leave.. You promised.. You promised!"

She wiped some of her tears, "I don't cared if you lied! I care that you just come back and stay with me! Please!" The tears sped up as she screwed her eyes shut, "please... Please!" She fell to the ground in a weeping mess.

"This is what I get for finding love.. THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" Guilt, blame, this is all her fault. Well that's what she thought.

(( Σ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉ line break))

About an hour has passed and Lovina has passed out on the grouch next to the grave. Feli stayed with her during the whole thing. Ludwig and Gilbert finally came back and looked at the girl with pity. "So... Did she..?"

"Yes." Feli said unusually out of character. You can hear in her voice this pains her.

"Do you..?" Gilbert didn't need to finish his sentence.

"Yea.."

Gilbert picks up Lovina careful not to wake her. Ludwig looked at Feli "do you want me to leave?"

"Yea.."

Ludwig followed after Gilbert and Feliciana was left in the graveyard.

"We'll, Antonio. Quite the trouble maker aren't you?" She said jokingly. "I hope you know that we will still love you. I'm sorry for all of this. I shouldn't of gotten in the way of your bike.. Oh.. Wait.. Motorcycle. I'm sorry." She kissed the top of the grave as if she would kiss someone's forehead. "I should of been quicker." With that she left and went to the van with Gilbert, Ludwig and Lovina.

She was still asleep in the back seat. And they drove in an awkward silence before Ludwig spoke," are you ever going to tell her?"

"What? That I indirectly killed her future husband? No."

Gilbert stated blankly at Lovina before speaking,"Well, I hope your ready to hide that fact. She's pretty smart. She might be able to put it together."

Feli turned around and smiled, "you don't think I know that? I've kept from her that I've been working in the same business as her for 6 years. She only found out because of you. I think I can hide this." She turned back around and laughed a sad chuckle.

-end!-

Well I hoped you enjoyed this. I go the idea from a repost thing on Instagram. Whooo it's 1:30am! The things my mind comes up with late at night... Well reviews would be nice! Thank you for reading.


End file.
